Shut up and Kiss Already
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Medic and Scout are arguing over Miss Pauling. But Miss P. has other ideas.


_**this is based on an image by "prim42", who made a lovely SFM image on tumblr of miss p. making scout and medic kiss. ye did this in five minuets sorry its bad hahahahaGJAD**_

* * *

The day was just coming to an end. The giant ball of heat was slowly dissipearing behind the mountains, casting lovely hues of orange, yellow and red that spiraled all over the place. Miss Pauling was seen striding out of the RED base, small hands behind her purple dress. A monthly routine check-up would always cheer her up, since she got to see all the crazy lads again. And even if they did all want sectioning, at least they were fun to be around, something that couldn't be said about the Administrator. At least the boy's made her feel welcome.

Just as she was about to head out of the gates, she heard a rather shrill voice calling her from behind. It was Boston, she noticed

'Yo, Mrs P!' It said again, this time a lot closer. Sighing and coming to a stop, she turned around to face the Scout, a wide smile across his young face and eyes twinkling with courage. 'Weren't ya gonna say good-bye?'

'I already have, Scout. Twice, in fact.'

'Awwww, come on, I meant a good-bye hug.' That smile only got wider across his cocky face, and he held his arms out, as if she had already agreed in doing so. Miss P. just rolled her eyes behind her glasses and watched him with a brow raised.

'I am not hugging you.' Her voice was flat, but not serious.

'Jus' a 'lil one? ...For two seconds?' Miss P. just crossed her arms, a small smile of her own forming. '...A second, then?' Her expression did not change. '...Awright, a mili' second and 'dat's my lowest offer.' Miss P. just shuck her head. 'Awww, come on, P! You can't throw a good deal like 'dat away-'

'Unless you vould like to hug me first and only first, herr Pauling?' Said a German voice from behind the Boston bunny, and a gloved hand was thrown in the boy's face, throwing him lightly backwards. His space was taken by the tall figure of the Medic, a smile of his own across his slightly ageing face. 'Miss Pauling does not vant to be hugged by such a class as yourself, herr Scout.' Medic shot, giving the bunny a deathful glare from the corner of his eyes. But the stare didn't fault Scout, and he just returned one of his own.

'Oh yeah? Well I bet Miss P. doesn't want ta get involved with someone who chops people up for a livin'-'

'But she does vant to be involved with someone with as much ego as you?'

'At least I don't put people ta sleep and test on 'em!'

'I do not put 'zem to sleep-'

'Yeah, right, like 'dat time you "didn't put me ta sleep" and I woke up with half my stomach missing!'

'It vas the liver, actually-'

'I DON'T CARE-'

'Boys, boys, please!'

They were both cut off from their arguments and both snapped their gazes to the woman in purple, who had her arms out by her sides. 'Arguing like this won't make me want any of you!' Medic and Scout again shot their glares to each other, just making Miss P. smirk. They were both riled up like dogs on heat, fighting for their mate. Hands were clenched to tight fists, teeth were gritted, and eyes were up in flames. Miss P. reckoned they both needed to calm down. Keeping her hands out by her sides, she softly spoke, 'If you would both be so kind as to both step forward?'

'...Why?' Scout asked cautiously, the both of the classes in red raising a skeptical brow and facing their gazes towards her. Pauling's smirk didn't falter. In fact it just spread to her ears.

'Just do it.'

Not questioning the smart woman any further, they both did so. Suddenly, Miss P.'s hands softly collided with the back of both of their heads.

'Vhat-'

'Wha-'

And she then proceeded to push both Scout and Medic's faces together. She made sure that they were level which each other, which in turn, caused the both of them to smack their lips together. Needless to say, their eyes went wider than plates and their bodies went stiff, the hands on the back of their heads lightly pushing them closer - deeper into the kiss. An evil smirk was planted to Miss P.'s face before she finally removed her hands. The two stayed lip-connected, eyes still wide and bodies still paralyzed.

'I supposed you two needed to kiss and make up already. You've done the first part right, you just need to do the second.' With that as her last remark, she quickly skittered off, leaving the pair to their own. And they were still lip-connected by the time she was gone, staring at each other, their cheeks going redder and redder with each passing second.

Slowly, Medic was the first to pull away. He was as red as his tie, and he quickly straightened up and cleared his throat awkwardly. All the anger from before simply melted away, and he noticed that Scout was still in the same place. His hat was at an awkward tilt, and after a few blinks, Medic saw his eyes rove slowly up to him. After another few seconds, Scout stumbled upright. His cheeks were burning, and his mouth was in a wiggly line - just like something out of a cartoon.

'Uh...y-yeah...I...I-I think I 'ear someone ca-callin' me... Y-yeah, s-see ya later...!' Scout turned around and raced back to the base. And Medic caught Scout almost falling over. His arms flailed to keep himself straight, but he kept the speed up as well as his balance. He was out of sight in a matter of seconds, and Medic was left to ponder with his thoughts. Miss P. was well off the base ground by now, meaning the German dove-lover couldn't catch up with her and ask her what the heck her deal was.

Oh well.

A small smile formed over his lips after some time passed, and after his thoughts were gathered, he began to stride over to the base, gloved hands behind his back. Sure, that Scout was loud and sometimes (alright, all the time) annoying. But now, Medic knew a way to silence his lips.

Literally.


End file.
